Sans lui
by Nyna Sand
Summary: Comment fait-on pour continuer à vivre quand notre raison d'avancer nous est brusquement arrachée ? *série de drabbles sur la disparition de Tony dans le premier film - SEQUEL "Perdu" publié avec épilogue (:*
1. D'abord, il y a le choc

**_NA : _**_Et oui, je suis de retour ! Comme promis, je me suis essayée à l'exercice du Drabble. Me limiter à cent mots c'était vraiment pas facile ! Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à en faire une douzaine et j'ai adoré l'exercice ! Bien que comme vous le constaterez, ce n'est pas très joyeux pour l'instant._

_Je posterai au rythme de deux drabbles par jour. Tout poster d'un coup ne me semble pas cohérent avec ce que j'ai écrit, j'espère que vous comprendrez (: _

_Un grand merci à Héloïse qui m'a encouragée et relue pour cette petite série. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**D'abord, il y a le choc...**

* * *

_Il semblait gravement blessé. Il a disparu. Rhodes dit qu'on devrait se préparer._

Les mots d'Happy résonnait toujours avec la même intensité. Même après plusieurs heures.

Seule au milieu de la villa, elle se sentait pétrifiée. Tout était trop calme, anormal. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici, elle ne le savait pas.

Par habitude.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire.

_Se préparer_... Une formule impersonnelle, destinée aux proches d'un mourant. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'était pas...

_N__on !_

Immobile, elle attendait. Il reviendrait. Il fallait qu'il revienne.

Mais le silence, le vide, eurent raison d'elle.

Elle s'autorisa à perdre le contrôle. Là où personne ne pouvait la voir.

Là où il aurait dû se trouver.


	2. Puis, vient la culpabilité

_**NA :**_ _Hey, j'ai dit deux par jour, nop ? Voilà donc, comme promis !_

* * *

**Puis, vient la culpabilité...**

* * *

_L'attaque était préparée avec soin. Il n'y a rien qu'on aurait pu faire pour empêcher ça. Je suis désolé._

James se trompait. Ils auraient pu empêcher ça. _Elle _aurait pu empêcher ça.

C'est elle qui avait planifié la présentation.

Elle qui l'avait poussé à prendre cet avion.

Elle qui l'avait convaincu qu'il devait y aller en personne quand il voulait envoyer Obadiah.

Elle encore qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne avec lui.

Elle avait tout planifié.

Elle l'avait envoyé à sa mort.

Elle était responsable. Il avait confiance en elle.

Elle l'avait trahi.

Elle l'avait tué.


	3. Suit la dépression

**Suit la dépression**

* * *

_Toujours aucune de nouvelles du PDG de Stark Industries, neuf jours après sa disparition, il est probable que ... _

Elle coupa la télévision. Toujours les mêmes mots, seul le nombre changeait dans un lancinant rappel de son absence.

Elle continuait à venir tous les jours au bureau. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Parce que c'est ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Mais tout était différent. Sans lui, plus rien ne pouvait être normal.  
Sans ses retards à pallier, sans leurs innocentes provocations quotidiennes, sans ses sourires qui en disaient tant... Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Elle assistait un fantôme.


	4. Qui persiste

**Qui persiste**

* * *

_Les recherches ont été suspendues. On continue de surveiller la zone, mais rien ne permet de penser qu'il se trouve où que ce soit dans les environs. Je suis désolé._

Comment James pouvait-il lui dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Ces mots venant de lui revêtaient le goût du désespoir.

Parce que si lui abandonnait, c'est bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Comment avancer sans espoir ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Il fallait qu'elle parte.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester.

Ca n'avait plus le moindre sens.


	5. Et la reconstruction

_**NA :**_ _Quelle journée j'ai eue hier... boulot/famille c'est long ! Et aujourd'hui, je commence à vider mon appart pour aller dans le sud o/* Mais je ne vous oublie pas !_

_Je me souviens que AlchemyBetweenThem avait mentionné les sentiments d'Happy pour Pepper, ça m'a inspiré sur ce passage ;)_

_PS : le moment de panique... d'abord pas moyen d'accéder à la gestion des histoires ce matin... et à midi l'ordi qui s'allume comme s'il avait été restauré... *va activement mettre à jour ses backups* M'enfin, tout semble refonctionner, j'arrête donc de raconter mes malheurs ! ^^'_

* * *

**Et la reconstruction...**

* * *

_On surmontera ça, tu verras. Je te le promets._

Happy était là.

Feindre la normalité avait une saveur amère, un poids omniprésent qui l'étouffait.

Ce soir-là, la tête contre la vitre de la voiture, alors que Happy la conduisait à l'aéroport, elle avait laissé une larme lui échapper. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas besoin de prétendre. Il était son ancre dans un monde où elle s'efforçait de retrouver du sens.

A sa façon, il savait ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'était pas seule, il veillait sur elle.

Happy était là.

Et ensemble, ils surmonteraient _ça_.


	6. Lente mais nécessaire

_**NA : **mon adorable bêta a fini de me relire... et je sens que je vais céder à la tentation de publier plus de 2 drabbles par jour x) Deuxième du jour, donc !_

* * *

**... lente mais nécessaire**

* * *

_Sors, ma chérie. Tu en as besoin. Et si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour ta sœur. Elle sera plus heureuse si tu es là._

Bien sûr, sa mère avait raison. Elle en avait besoin. Remettre pied dans une réalité où les choses n'étaient pas qu'une vulgaire mascarade était réconfortant. En fin de compte, la vie n'avait pas complètement perdu son sens.

Demain, sa sœur se marierait. La vie continuait. Il suffisait de la laisser nous porter. Sans nous laisser submerger.

Ce soir-là, elle était sorti. Pour sa sœur, mais aussi pour elle. Même si cela, elle ne l'avait pas anticipé.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait été heureuse.


	7. Avant enfin, l'acceptation

**_NA : _**_Oui, je suis faible. Update n°3 du jour__ !_

* * *

**Avant enfin, l'acceptation**

* * *

_Dans l'éventualité d'une disparition, les volontés de M. Stark sont qu'après trois mois et un jour, ses actifs soient redistribués comme cité ci-après, afin d'assurer la pérennité de l'entreprise..._

Elle avait cessé d'écouter. Elle connaissait le testament. Tous les ans, elle devait s'assurer qu'il soit mis à jour. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Obadiah prendrait à nouveau la tête de l'entreprise, comme il l'avait fait à la mort de Howard et Maria Stark.

Cette fois cependant, il resterait.

Elle avait la gorge nouée tandis que le notaire continuait sa lecture. Dans quarante jours, elle cesserait d'être l'assistante de Tony Stark.

Dans quarante et un jours, un cercueil vide serait mis en terre.


	8. Libératrice

**_NA :_**_ Hey hey ! Si vous saviez ce que ça me fait de voir la courbe des lectures augmenter un peu plus chaque jour, vous êtes fantastiques *-*_

_Comme hier, ce drabble sera le premier d'une série de trois pour la journée (:_

_Et avant de vous laisser lire en paix... puis-je faire remarquer que je ne me lasse pas d'aller sur mon propre profil depuis que j'ai changé d'avatar ? ^^'_

* * *

**libératrice...**

* * *

_Virginia, j'ai toujours dit que vous gâchiez vos compétences en jouant les assistantes pour cet homme. Venez travailler pour moi, je vous promets que je ne vous ferai pas une telle insulte._

Hammer l'insupportait. Pourtant, elle envisageait de prendre son offre au sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé rester aussi longtemps chez Stark Industries. Il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fallait qu'elle pense à son avenir plutôt qu'à celui de Tony Stark. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ces bureaux où elle ne serait jamais plus que _l'assistante._

Alors pourquoi pas après tout. Pourquoi pas avancer.


	9. Fragile

**Fragile**

* * *

_Les résultats de l'examen ne montrent pas de correspondance._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait faire face à une ancienne conquête de Tony clamant qu'elle avait eu un enfant de lui. Depuis sa disparition cependant, ces déclarations semblaient s'être multipliées. Trois le mois précédent. La première d'août aujourd'hui. Aucune ne s'était révélée véridique. Heureusement.

Qu'aurait-elle fait si cela avait été le cas ? Elle espérait n'avoir jamais à le découvrir.

Elle détestait cet espoir mêlé d'angoisse qui la tiraillait à chaque fois.

Rien ne ramènerait Tony. Mais un peu de lui serait mieux que rien du tout.

Ou peut-être pas.


	10. Mais qui guérit

**_NA :_ **_Je préfère prévenir que guérir... ne me maudissez pas trop à la fin de ce drabble, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous imaginez x) M'enfin, je vous laisse découvrir en paix ce dernier post de la journée (:_

_A demain pour les deux derniers !_

* * *

**Mais qui guérit...**

* * *

_Tony Stark ne laissant pas de famille, Stark Industries connaîtra prochainement un remaniement de grande ampleur qui inquiète ses employés._

Elle posa le journal et inspira pour tenter de chasser le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. Les médias ne se lassaient jamais. Comme si elle avait besoin de cet incessant rappel.

Elle soupira.

De légers coups à la porte attirèrent son attention. Elle sourit. Happy n'était jamais en retard.

Elle jeta le journal dans la corbeille et se leva, récupérant son sac à main avant de le rejoindre.

Ensemble, ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle routine.

Et la vie continuait.


	11. Parfois cependant, le choc revient

_**NA : **Avant-dernier drabble vous l'aurez donc compris. La fin ce soir quand je rentre du boulot !_

* * *

**Parfois cependant, le choc revient...**

* * *

_Je garderai de Tony l'image d'un homme qui aimait la vie. Une vie qui lui a été arrachée bien trop tôt. Mais une vie remarquable. La vie d'un génie. La vie d'un ami._

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle la chassa machinalement et replaça ses doigts sur le clavier. Elle avait promis à James de relire son éloge. Mais pour la première fois, elle semblait incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Dans trente-six heures, ils enterreraient leur ami.

_Tony est mort._

Elle ne pouvait plus espérer.

Il était mort.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

_Tony est mort._


	12. Mais si rarement le rêve devient réalité

**Mais si rarement, le rêve devient réalité.**

* * *

_On l'a retrouvé, Pepper ! Il est vivant ! Tony est vivant._

Elle remercia James et raccrocha.

_Vivant_.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses vêtements noirs ne voulaient plus rien dire.

_Il est Vivant_.

Elle réalisa alors. Le soulagement fut si soudain qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Elle voulait rire. Elle voulait pleurer. Comment pouvait-on ressentir tant de choses à la fois ?

Happy était près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il appelait son nom, inquiet.

Elle croisa son regard et reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Il est vivant. Ils l'ont trouvé. Tony est vivant, » souffla-t-elle.

Les larmes coulaient, brûlantes sur ses joues mais peu importait... C'était des larmes de joie.

* * *

_**NA : **Voilà, c'est la fin de cette série de drabbles sur la disparition de Tony, PoV Pepper._

_J'ai préféré mettre ma note à la fin pour une fois, cela me semblait plus juste._

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos encouragements, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose de si court pourrait se révéler si... intense, pour moi du moins. Je travaille sur une autre série du même genre sur la même période, mais PoV Tony. J'avoue que c'est un nouveau défi personnel, cerner Tony n'est pas toujours facile. Je ne suis pour l'instant pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit et je vais donc attendre un peu pour vous la faire partager. Si **Sans lui **vous a plu, je vous conseille donc de la mettre dans vos alertes, si je publie cette nouvelle série de drabbles, ce sera à la suite (:_

_Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour répondre à **ironman33**. Certes tu n'as pas aimé le dernier drabble, c'est ton droit et je le respecte, même si savoir pourquoi aurait pu m'aider à m'améliorer à l'avenir. Je conclus cependant de l'absence d'autres commentaires sur les précédents chapitres que tu as dû les apprécier, j'en suis ravie (:_

_Merci encore, tout particulièrement à **Sarah d'Emeraude** et_ _**Fuck'Yeah-21** pour leur enthousiasme ! (:_

_A bientôt,_

_Nyna._


End file.
